Lone Hina:Cutting Ties
by poeticlove88
Summary: Keitaro is fed up with the girls, his family, everyone. With the entrance exams for Todai getting closer he decides to stand on his own without anyone ,leaving them all behind ,and stepping down as the manager. The girls don't want that, so they try to convince him not to. Will they succeed, or will Keitaro actually cut them out of his life for good. NO BASHING STORY. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey eveybody. Whats up. This will be my very first shot at a Love Hina story. I got the idea from Karndragon's ****For His Own Sake** and An Alternate Keitaro 

**Urashima. As well as ****Keitaro: The Hater Of Women** by Necromonger. Anyway for those who think that i have given up on my other stories, here's my 

**answer. NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRRR. I might move slow with them, but i do deliever. Till then on **

**with the story**

My name is Keitaro Urashima a 19/20-year-old cram student trying to get into University of Tokyo or Todai for short. I use to be a extremely kind-hearted and can always be counted on to help out when a friend is in trouble. I use to see the bright side of life, but lately all i've been feeling is

Anger

Sadness

Two emotions that currently descript what i've been feeling for the pass three years since i took over this job as manager at the Hinata Inn.

Sadness because i can no longer see the bright side of things. It seems like no matter what i do, no matter how hard i try, nothing ever works or goes right for me. Not to mention that the people that who're SUPPOSE to be close to me treat as if i'm the lowest on the ladder of life.

Anger well, anger because of said people, after all you would think that they would be the main ones that i can count on in times of crisis. To be there to support me in my endavors. But NO. My own family didn't treat me like i'm one of them.

Starting with my beloved parents. They wanted me to follow in their footsteps and become a baker and run their bakery long after they retired. But when i chose not to do so, they automaticly kick me out on the streets. Not to mention my mother preferred Kanako my younger step sister over me,her own son.

Speaking of my younger foster sister, for quite some time i've known about her growing attraction to me, yet no matter how many times i tell her I LOVE HER LIKE A SISTER NO MORE THAN THAT. She still refused to listen to me and obsessively continued to try and get me to accept her as a woman which led up to one of the reasons i got kicked out in the first place.

Then there's Hina Urashima my oh so FAVORITE grandma who tricked me into becoming the manager here at the Hinata Inn by leaving for her world-wide tour a year before i had arrived at the Hinata House effectively trappin me in this hellhole. Thanks alot grandma for having me as a manager of an insane asylum of emotionally challenged girls.

Haruka Urashima my elder cousin, but i keep referring to her as "Aunt Haruka" due to her seniority and how she was adopted and raised by my grandmother; effectively making her both my cousin and aunt by technicality. She was House Mother before i arrived so i thought she would take my side in alot of things at the Inn. But NO! She wacks me on the head just for calling her Aunt, i mean seriously she at least more than a forty years, she doesn't even want to think that she is old. Not to mention instead of kind words of guidance she tells me to grow a set and be a man or i haven't got time to help a wimp.

Of course there's always my loyal friends. I WISH. With Friends like this you don't need enemies. My two so-called loyal friends Shirai & Hitani enjoy seeing me get humiliated in the worse way and they always make fun of me not to mention are quick to bail out on me when i need their support the most

But my family and friends are the least of my problems. The main problems happen to be the residents of the Hinata Inn themselves. From the younger one to the older ones, each girls come from tough lives. But it seems like everyday i get blamed for something that wasn't my fault or i accidently find myself and/or them in a compromising position, befor i can explain what happened i get launched into the stratosphere.

Shinobu Maehara an extremely shy, soft spoken thirteen year old girl, the resident cook of the Hinata Inn. Although she dose not harm me, indirectly is a different story. Because any time Shinobu was with me, two other members of the Inn would conviently be there to see me and would dish out their so- called divine justice on.

Kaolla Su fourteen year old princess of Molmol, resident genisus and certified nutcase. This girl makes various inventions that either try to kill and/or maim me. She likes to call it play time, but i can't help but wonder for someone with a high IQ, is there something wrong with this girl.

Mitsune Konno or Kitsune due to her perpetually fox-like, vulpine expression and the fact that she hardly ever fully opens both eyes at the same time. She's a practical joker and troublemaker who so called little jokes have gotten me more times than i can count sent flying. She's a frequent drunk that seems to enjoy teasing me at every opportunity and uses her charms to swindle me outof my money,never pays her rent using the money to gamble with.

Motoko Aoyama the fifteen year old member of the Shinmei-ryū sword school. Believes herself to be an honorable warrior and a defender for the weak. Bullcrap. This crazy girl always attacks me claiming me to be a vile perverted male who preys on innocent girls. Seriously this girl needs to get her head examined. I'm just really clumsy at times ,not perverted. Its not just me, she has a problem with men in general, thinking that all men are evil perverts. There are times i think that she wouldn't know a pervert if one came up and groped her.

Though each one has brought me some form of anguish directly or indirectly, they cannot come close to the one whom i've called my dream girl that i've made a promise to make it into Toudai with. That girl's name is Naru Narusegawa my current girlfriend** .**The girl whom i thought would change after she and i got together after trying for three years to become a couple. Yet it seems nothing has change and that the beatings have gotten moment, she wants to be all lovey-dovey with me, the next minute, she was sending me through the dorm and in the air courtesy of her all powerful Naru Punch

So here i am now sitting in my room with my thoughts, getting more and more angry at my current situation.

_"Why do I put myself through this day after day?"_ i asked myself.

_All I do is apologize even though i don't really do anything to deserve it"_ I gritted my teeth, _"Why do i allow this to go on?_

Keitaro with a growl banged his desk with both fists knocking various items to the floor,_ "I can't let this go on. I've had enough of this bullshit. No more of this crap."_ He looked around in his room and looked up at the hole that was connected to his room and Naru's room,_ "as of now it's over between us. I'm done," he_ got up, _"I'm done with this place, with everyone. "_

Looking at the calender on the wall seeing the date of the Todai entrance test four months from now he comes to a decision. _"No matter what i'm going to make it into Todai, and the very second i do, i WILL be cutting ties with this place, those crazy girls, my so-called friends, and my family" _his face set with determination_ " i will stand on my own from now on"_

On that day the Keitatro made his fateful decision, the question remain is, how will everyone reat to it.

**Hey everyone in fan fic land. Its been awhile since i've last been on. As i was saying earlier THis will be my first attempt at a Love Hina story. NO i have not given up on my other stories. I made move slow with them but i will never abandon them. Till then peace out.**

**Later**


	2. Author's Note

**Hello everyone how y'all doing. Well its been two years and three months since i first started here at fanfiction. I have to say that its been a fun ride **

**since then. But lately i find my attention being pulled in other directions alot more than usual which makes it harder to concentrate on my stories. So **

**as of now i'm at least now setting a limit on at least two stoies at a time to work on and finish. Now i've set up this poll which will be up for three **

**weeks letting you guys decide which two stories you want to hear from the most. Hope to hear from you guys soon.**

**Till then peace.**


	3. Author's Note 2

**Dear Fanfiction people.**

**I know it has been awhile since I've posted a new chapter on anything. Even though I put a **

**poll about doing two stories at a time my schedule lately has been to hectic for me to **

**concentrate. Which is why I'm putting some stories on hiatus except for My Queen's Blade **

**story because that's the one story that's been on my mind the most lately. But rest assured **

**that I am ****NOT**** I repeat ****NOT **** discontinuing ANY of my other stories. Its just that I've hit a **

**huge writer's block when it comes to some of my stories. Some of my stories will be on **

**hiatus and some won't. Just bringing y'all up to speed**

**Till then**

**Peace out.**


End file.
